LEADERSHIP, PLANNING AND EVALUATION: PROJECT SUMMARY Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) Director, Timothy Eberlein, sets the vision for SCC, creates policy, and builds consensus prior to implementation of key decisions. He has broad authority and is the ultimate arbiter for all scientific and administrative matters, with Senior Leadership (SL) providing critical support and advice. The SL, chaired by the Director, is SCC?s central decision-making and internal advisory body. SL vets all SCC strategies, priorities, policies, and budgetary decisions. SL is structured to facilitate research productivity; promote cross- program and cross-discipline collaboration; and, leverage institutional strengths to increase SCC?s impact in the region, nation, and field of cancer research. SL?s collective expertise and institutional influence help to foster and further SCC?s vision and mission, while integrating research efforts and promoting transdisciplinary and translational research relevant to the catchment area. Continuous evaluation of SCC progress and planning for future initiatives is accomplished with the direction of specialized external and internal advisory committees, under the oversight of the SCC Director and SL. The External Advisory Committee (EAC) plays an essential role, shaping SCC?s direction through an intensive annual review and report on strengths and key opportunities for improvement. EAC reviews SCC?s leadership structure, research programs, education and training initiatives, administration/operations, and overall scientific impact in the catchment area. Other important committees that include members external to Washington University (WU) are the Community Advisory Board and Patient and Family Advisory Council. SCC relies on several internal advisory committees and working groups to fulfill key functions: ? Guide strategic planning ? Joint Office of Strategic Planning, SCC Strategic Plan Steering Committee; ? Review SCC?s clinical trial portfolio, accruals, and activation ? Clinical Research Committee; ? Set research program priorities ? Program-Specific Leadership Committees; ? Evaluate shared resource performance, needs, and relevance to SCC member research ? Shared Resource Review; ? Conduct peer-review of funding requests and make recommendations for funding ? Siteman Investment Program Research Development Award mechanism; and ? Review new member applications and eligibility of existing members ? SCC Membership Committee. SCC?s access to institutional leaders reflects the Center?s prominence and priority within its parent institutions, WU School of Medicine (WUSM) and Barnes-Jewish Hospital (BJH). The elevated stature of SCC within WU and BJH affords the Director unique access to the WU Chancellor and BJC HealthCare CEO (biannual meetings) and the BJH President and WUSM Dean (monthly meetings).